


Vieilles photos

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pictures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Pourquoi je devrais rire ? » il demanda, avec nonchalance.« Arrête ! On sait exactement que tu vas à rire, Daiki. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Vieilles photos

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Vieilles photos**

« Dai-chan, rends-là moi immédiatement ! »

Daiki sourit, en continuant à s’enfuir à travers de la pièce aves des photos dans la main.

Il était dimanche après-midi et eux deux, en ne devant pas travailler, étaient allés au déjeuner à la maison de la famille de Yamada.

Après manger ils s’étaient assis dans le salon, et à ce moment-là la mère de Ryosuke avait proposé qu’on se mettaient à regarder des vieilles photos, et elle les avait laissés là, submergé pour albums.

Le plus jeune n’avait pas apprécié. Pas du tout.

Arioka avait saisi des photos que n’étaient pas collés aux albums, et quand il avait vu le plus jeune qui essayait de l’arrêter, il avait commencé à parcourir à travers de la pièce, en les tenant dans les mains et en les lançant des regardes rapides.

En fin Ryosuke s’avait fatigué, il s’était arrêté et il avait fait un bruit plaintif, en laissant à le plus vieux le temps de regarder les images avec plus tranquillité.

« Tu peux rire, si tu veux. » il lui dit, plissé.

Daiki se mordit une lèvre, en essayant de s’empêcher.

« Pourquoi je devrais rire ? » il demanda, avec nonchalance.

« Arrête ! On sait exactement que tu vas à rire, Daiki. »

L’autre sourit, en regardant autre fois la photo.

Yamada avait environ cinq ou six ans, il évalua ; il souriait, la ligne des yeux était si mince qu’on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les pupilles.

Et il portait un kilt.

Arioka regarda son copain, en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne vais pas rire. » il lui dit, en essayant de rester le plus sérieux possible.

« Il était Mardi Gras. » retapa le plus jeune, défensif. 

« Je m’en doutais. »

« Et je n’ai pas eu mot à dire sur quoi porter. »

« Je suspectais ça aussi. »

« A été ma mère à décider que j’aurais porté un kilt. »

À ce moment-là, Daiki leva les yeux au ciel, et il tourna à côtés du garçon.

« Ryo-chan ? » il lui dit, avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda le plus jeune, en faisant une grimace.

« Je pense que tu étais vraiment mignon. » il déclara, avec d’un ton trop sérieux, vu les circonstances.

Yamada hésita pour des moments, et en fin il secoua la tête.

« Merci. » il murmura, avec d’une voix peu convaincue.

Daiki éclata de rire, en le mettant les bras atour de la taille et en le donnant un baiser doux dans les lèvres.

Ils restèrent sur le canapé pour le reste de l’après-midi, en regardant les photos, et Yamada sembla oublier l’embarras, mais Daiki y pensa encore.

Avec ce kilt et cette expression joyeuse, Yamada était vraiment, vraiment mignon.

Daiki ne jugea nécessaire l’informer du fait qu’il allait demander à sa mère de garder une de ces photos.


End file.
